madnesssmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
KILLME
1. s2 finale 2. krabdance 3. teni rp 4. sicc thing 5. worm rp 6. action hatbot 7. reunion DREEM WHERE BUTTERFLY FLIRTED WITH ME EUGH 82216 lucid morning 8/27/16 SPORE GA DREAM, MADE ADVENTURE, GREEN SKIES AFTER AND ORANGE SKIES BEFORE, ADVENTURE CRASHED, REBOOTED INTO GREEN SKY WORLD WITH GREEN OCEANS, POSSIBLY WENT INTO SPACE BEFORE ALL THIS AND ORBITED PLANETS PLANETS WERE BIGGER THEN NORMAL BLUE CREATURE WITH YELLOW "SPOT PLATE" LIMBS? 29/30 horrifying alternate universe, dead cat in worm form, space sharks, green sky and water, murky depths, impossible geological formations, swampy? no plants except moss everywhere 10:46 AM 8/28/2016 sep/2/16 apocalypse with dresser constantly making dressers infiniete dressers, i amtiredkillmenow dressers expanded into playroom behind dresser, treated it like a normal occurence like a housefire paniced about unpacked stuff horrible ice age sequel with bear and totallynotchara human poop jokes sep/3/16 cannot remember morning got lucid, threatened to shoot dream people if they got in way, city sep/4/16 dreamed about betraying the chat inrl, hid from them in some weird daycare school went to sleep in morning in bathroom, woke up and went into exact same dream but screamed that i was dreaming, lucid 7:19 AM 9/6/2016 bill threatened...someone terrible crossover bil had more quotes demonic bill voices lucidity morning 5 secondsv BLAURHH 7:21 AM 9/7/2016 cant remember because of FcUvkIGn GRaNDMA GetTING IN MY WAY 7:21 AM 9/8/2016 ate food from teeacher as garfield 3:20 PM 9/11/2016 got lucid during dream as darth vader, otter was next to me? woke up in another dream and asked if otter was there, then woke up for reels got lucid and turnd into bill, caused wirdmageddon bubbls and fire, could only see backside of bill form, form was three dimensional 7:09 PM 9/17/2016 P H Y S I C A L F O R M: meanwhile lurk has nightmares about a horrifically cringeworthy "kids" film with pedophilliac implications and another half lucid nightmare about the horrors of flatland paperwork and rules P H Y S I C A L F O R M: then another about DOOM DLC filled with nightmare fuel thats in 360 vr 3D Reimu Hakurei: o h P H Y S I C A L F O R M: i saw spider humanoids P H Y S I C A L F O R M: ah there it is P H Y S I C A L F O R M: yknow P H Y S I C A L F O R M: that flatland dream was P H Y S I C A L F O R M: horrible P H Y S I C A L F O R M: i had to do P H Y S I C A L F O R M: paperwork P H Y S I C A L F O R M: for AM 9/14/2016 school brutality, stupid kid attacks girl kid in alternate math class, girl laughs thinking its a joke then starts screaming cuz kid hits harder ignored them while teachers hopefully contained that junk 9/19/16 got lucid for more then an hour barely bcuz reasons dreem world was unstable light sleeep glitchy chaos geometry bipper/ bill dreem? 2:43 PM 9/30/2016 AFTER 9/29/2016 PROCRASTINATED LUCID DREEMING BCZ OF FUCKING SPORe I REGRET THIS AND SPORE IS A FRUSTRATING NIGHTMARE THATS NOT WORTH MY TIME NO SLEEP AT ALL SOOOOO TIRED L TWO TIMES 2:43 PM 9/30/2016 GOING TO DOCTOR IM GONNA HATE THIS GOING TO A RESTAURANT TONIGHT I HATE HUMANITY. I NEED A DAMN MED. 8:26 AM 10/1/2016 dream about apocalypse first half angry black apocalyptic survivor guy demanding something got lucid to defeat monster/enemy? unsure if true lucidity or illusion of lucidity dream bout college 2nd teachers were there and oddly nice,what is this socerery t d teachers that i can remember saw kids from summer camp thingy i didnt like went into their rooms rebellious girl one had plastic toy horse? horrifyingly misshapen went on huge weird plane had to sit basically next to seats with seatbells, ordered by mother to despite the obvious unsafety of the spot 8:35 AM 10/2/2016 did not lucid L 2 2: 10:46 AM 10/2/2016 REGRET regret GET REVENGE BUTTERFLY STYLE SOMEHOW 12:09 PM 10/2/2016 L 3 KILL ME N O W PRACTICE CIPHER TEXT WRITE EVERYTHING DOWN FROM NOW ON PRACTICE ALL CIPHER TEXTS DO ANHTHING TO REGAIN MEMORIES REMEMBER BAD ONES REMEMBER GET REVENGE FOR ALL MY STUPID CHILDHOOD MEMORIES AND EVERYONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM